


Anthonious

by seraphicseeker (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hatred, Loyalty, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Loki (Marvel), Secret Identity, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, inspired by Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/seraphicseeker
Summary: Tony is the king of a magical forest, and vows to get revenge on the mortals who took his wings. He doesn't expect a prince to steal his heart along the way.





	Anthonious

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie, but with different stuff and twists, of course.

Tony raised his eyebrow as he saw a crow trapped in a net on the wheat field. The crow was putting up a fight, pecking and ripping the rope, cawing nonstop. Tony hid further back into the tall grass when hound dogs approached the captured bird.

There was a chance that the dogs would chew on the bird, or eat it, but judging by their skinny bodies they would probably go for the second one.

Tony didn't have the courage to walk away from this scene. Not when he saw a helpless creature just trying to survive in the harsh world.

"Turn into a human," Tony whispered, waving his hand. He watched the scene unfold from there.

The hounds whimpered when the bird got bigger and bigger; it wasn't until they saw legs that they ran away. Tony strode to the now-turned human who was naked and covered in dirt and mud.

The man seemed confused as he stared at himself before turning to Tony. "What did you do to me?" he demanded.

Tony scoffed. "I just saved your life. The least you could do is be grateful."

Frowning, the man nodded and then stared down, saying, "My apologies. You are right. It just feels weird being human."

"What's your name?" Tony asked. He paced around the stranger, observing him.

"I'm Loki," he replied. "And may I ask who you are?" Loki's eyes were bright green under the sun's gaze; it reminded Tony of leafs from the trees where he used to live and play in when he was small.

"I'm known as Anthonious, but you can call me 'Tony.'" He towered over him, not trying to intimate Loki, only to warn him not to do anything stupid.

Loki swallowed, then he locked gaze with Tony. "In return for saving my life, I am now your loyal servant." Tony simply looked at him, prompting Loki to bow down and say, "Whatever you need."

Slowly, Tony's lips curled into a leer and turned away to glance down on the ground. Under the net, there were a pile of black feathers that had loosen from Loki's bird form while he was flapping around.

"Wings," Tony murmured.

"Excuse me?"

Tony snapped his head upwards, and loudly said, "You'll be my wings."

Loki had a wary expression, wondering just what in world was he getting into. He was debating on actually leaving but as he saw Tony's sorrow eyes, he didn't back down.

"Very well." He bowed to his new master. A promise was promise.

Loki became Tony's wings. Metaphorically.

He would fly and perch on his master's shoulder whenever they were walking down the forest. Tony often talked to him, mostly when he was in his crow form. It was rather pleasant, and while Loki did fear him in the beginning, he saw something else underneath Tony's heart. He saw pride, of course, but the rest...  _loneliness_.

It made Loki understand him a bit better.

Tony shared with him about his past, about his: origins, magic, and more importantly, his  _wings_. How they were taken from him at young age. Loki saw the hurt and anger when he talked about the humans who tortured him.

Looked like they both agreed on something: that humans were the worst.

When Loki turned human— every half a day— he wore a long, black trench coat with fur ruffle at the end of each sleeve. He was dressed similar to Tony, except he had a hint of green underneath.

"Do you remember your home?" Tony abruptly asked him one day.

"Not really." Loki shrugged. "We crows mostly leave and never come back. We can form groups... but I've never been the social kind."

Tony hummed. "Sometimes it's just better to be on your own." They entered deep into the woods where the rest of the magical creatures resided. "You'll see why in a moment."

Loki blinked when small orbs of light flew passed him. "What the?" He watched an unknown creature jump into the pond, vanishing like thin air.

As Tony came into everybody's view, the whole forest went silent before gasping and growling could be heard from the creature across him.

"What are you doing back here, Anthonious?" a tree-like monster hissed.

Tony seemed unfazed as he said, "What? This is my home. Can't I be here and talk to old friends?"

"No! You have betrayed us by letting humans come into our home." At that mention, Tony's eyes turned yellow and he gripped onto the wooden staff with his claws. Just as he was about to argue, Loki beat him first.

"How dare you speak to master in that tone!" he bellowed. Tony gazed at him in shock and with disbelief, then in awe. "This is his home. And you all should show him respect!" Loki gritted his teeth, ready to defend Tony with his life.

Tony glared back at the mystical creatures who all had quiet down and lowered their heads in fear.  _Good_. Loki bowed to Tony and made a gesture for him to say what he was planning on saying earlier.

"Thank you, Lokes." He gave him a fond nickname.

Loki smirked in return as he straightened his back.

Clearing his throat, Tony started to do his speech, "We have all lived in fear from humans for so many centuries. Well, I'm here to tell you... No more! I will protect this place with all my magic and put a fortress around the forest. I am now your new ruler! Either be with me or against me."

When nobody objected, Tony continued, "We have been nothing but kind and peaceful to outsiders. That stops today! No one should enter in here. And if they do, they die. The kingdom wants this place to burn to the ground! And I say we fight! So who's with me?"

As Loki stood next to Tony, so did everybody else, but it wasn't because of freewill. Because of fear of what would happen if they deny Tony.

Tony raised his hand and did magic as he took a few steps down the path near the pond. A tree formed into a thorny thrown where Tony sat, then looked upon his people, like a king.

The first to bow was Loki, followed by everybody else.

There was a war coming soon.


End file.
